wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cato Sicarius
Mistrz warty, Rycerz Macragge, Czempion Imperatora, Wielki książę Talassar, Wysoki Lord, wasal Ultramaru, Bohater zakonu. Uhonorowany licznymi medalami i odznaczeniami. Kapitan Cato Sicarius dowodzący II kompanią zakonu Ultramarines. Jeden z najlepszych wojowników Imperium i najlepszy dowódca polowy. A jak mawiają szepty, jedyny godny do objęcia zakonu w swe ręce w razie gdyby obecny mistrz zakonu Marneus Agustus Calgar, Lord Macragge, zaginął, lub co gorsza poległ w bitwie. Cato jest wyposażony w potężne uzbrojenie i kunsztowny pancerz, który zdobią nieliczne, z tak licznych otrzymanych przez niego odznaczeń, że nawet on sam nie wie już jak ich wiele jest. Historia Ultramarines thumb|259x259px|Cato Sicarius trenuje w deszczu.Cato Sicarius jest szlachcicem. Urodził się w w domu szlacheckim na planecie Talassar. W dodatku, jego rodzina, była najbogatsza i najbardziej znaną w całym Ultramarze. Dlatego też pogłoski o jego niezwykłych umiejętnościach rozchodziły się niewyobrażalnie szybko. Od najmłodszych lat, zaczęto go szkolić na wspaniałego, szlachetnego wojownika, którym mogliby się pochwalić, i tak już bardzo dobrze znani, rodzice, jak również cały ród Sicariusów. Szkolenia najlepszych mistrzów i spartańskie wychowanie jakim go traktowano, wycisnęły z niego wspaniałe, wręcz ponadprzeciętne, i niezwykle pożądane przez rodzinę, umiejętności. W bardzo młodym wieku. Te umiejętności przewyższały wielu innych starszych kolegów, którzy trenowali często dwa razy dłużej i co za tym idzie, mieli dwa razy więcej lat niż młody Cato. Jednak najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że młody chłopiec, którym był Cato Sicarius, nie miał większych problemów w pokonaniu każdego z nich. Czas mijał, Cato trenował. Stawał się silniejszy, wytrzymalszy, szlifował swe umiejętności. Lecz przyszedł czas, aby udać się na nauki, w końcu jak na szlachcica przystało, należało być wykształconym. W Sicariusie odkryto kolejne talenty. Był bardzo inteligentny dlatego nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem prawa Imperium, jak również wielu poezji, opowiadań, książek czy taktyk bitewnych. Bywało nawet tak, że sam potrafił lepiej zaplanować atak i obronę, niż opisane te przez najlepszych generałów Imperium taktyki na poszczególne sytuacje. Zawsze chciał być najlepszy we wszystkim. Chciał czuć dreszczyk konkurencji i dążenia do zwycięstwa, nieustannie myślał o walkach, w każdych formach. Aż do czasu, gdy jego i tak ponadprzeciętne umiejętności zostały jeszcze bardziej wzmocnione poprzez rekrutację do zakonu Ultramarines, gdzie wszczepiono mu liczne Implanty, jak również zabierano na obowiązkowe treningi ze swoimi braćmi. Dodatkowo, czytał on wiele ksiąg będących w posiadaniu zakonu. Z wstąpienia do Ultramarines jego rodzina była niezwykle dumna. Niewielu jest w stanie osiągnąć tak wielki poziom perfekcji w walce jaki osiągnął Cato, jak również niewielu jest w stanie osiągnąć poziom jego inteligencji i wiedzy taktycznej. W dość krótkim czasie z rekruta awansował na wyższe stopnie, a jego kariera nabierała tempa. Jako sierżant zaczął służyć w szeregach II kompanii zakonu. Którą później, w dość niedługim czasie, objął swoim dowództwem gdy awansował na Kapitana. Od tamtej chwili Cato Sicarius, jest najlepszym Kapitanem jakiego miała ta kompania. Prowadził ją poprzez niezliczone zwycięstwa i wyciągał z największych porażek, wszystko to czyniąc w Imieniu Imperatora i ochrony Imperium. Krucjata Terrańska thumb|316px|Cato w pojedynku z siłami TzeentchaGdy Prymarcha Ultramarines, Roboute Guilliman, powrócił dzięki grupie ocalonych z Cadii bohaterów, Cato tak jak wielu z Zakonu odrazu poprzysiągł mu służbę i wraz z nim wyruszył na Krucjatę Terrańską. Guilliman postanowił zjednoczyć się ze swoim ojcem, Imperatorem, by móc poradzić się go, jakie przedsięwziecia ma czynić, by ocalić Imperium. Sicarius brał udział w walce z Korsarzami na ich twierdzy oraz później na Lunie walczył z Tysiącem Synów, przyczyniając się do powstrzymania zdrajców, aż do przybycia posiłków z Świętej Terry. Po dotarciu do Terry, Sicarius brał udział w obronie planety przed inwazją Demonów Khorne'a i oczekiwał na nowe rozkazy swojego ojca. Zaginięcie Podczas gdy Patriarcha Ultramarines, Roboute Guilliman, organizował to, co znane będzie później jako Krucjata Indomintus, Wielka Wyrwa (the Great Rift) podzieliła galaktykę. W obawie o Ultramar, Gulliman wysłał wsparcie złożone z Ultramarines i zakonów sukcesorskich, które mu towarzyszyły mu wcześniej w drodze do Terry. Wraz z nimi zabrano pierwszych Primaris Ultramarines Marines - ulepszonych wojowników ukrytych w tajnych lobaratoriach Arcymagosa Cawla. Tą mała flotą dowodził właśnie Cato Sicarius. Okręt Sicariusa, Wola Imperatora (Emperor Will), był głównym statkiem tzw. Mściwej Floty. Wkroczyli oni wkrótce w burzę spaczni, której nikt nie widział od czasów Epoki Walk. Po rozbiciu i rozerwaniu floty, Sicarius zasygnalizował, że każdy statek powinien wrócić do Macragge, jednak ingerencja osnowy byłą tak duża, że obawiał się, że wielu nie otrzyma wiadomości. Krążownik Sicariusa, Wola Imperatora, wciąż był w środku osnowy, gdy światło Astronomicanu zgasło. Wśród fal przypływu energii psychicznych, które przypadkowo spadły na wszystkie systemy gwiezdne, jedna ostatnia transmisja została otrzymana z Woli Imperatora. Fragmentowi przekazu towarzyszyły niepokojące obrazy i jedno zdanie można było zrozumieć: "Dotarli do kadłuba, są tutaj." Równa połowa Mściwej Floty dotarła do Ultramaru, przywożąc ze sobą cenny ładunek, ale tego, co stało się z Wolą Imperatora, do dziś nie wiadomo. Znane kampanie Cato Sicarius, odkąd objął dowodzenie nad II kompanią zakonu, prowadził ją do wielu bitew w których dowodził nimi z najwyższym taktycznym talentem, dzięki czemu odnieśli liczne i chwalebne zwycięstwa, jak również, czasem, druzgocące porażki. Są to tylko niektóre z wielu mniej lub bardziej znanych walk Cato Sicariusa. *Kampania na Dandaro - Była to pierwsza kampania Mistrza Straży, jako Kapitana II Kompanii zakonu Ultramarines. Cato Sicarius zdobył w niej odznaczenie zwane złotym orłem, który obecnie przyozdabia jego pancerz. *Atak na Crusat 731.M41 - Podczas tego ataku Rycerz Macragge zdobył swój Imperialny Laur za ogromną lojalność i poświęcenie podczas walk. *Bitwa o Dyzanyr - 733.M41 - W czasie tej bitwy Wasal Ultramaru zdobył kolejne ze swych odznaczeń zwane, Honorifica Valourum, w zamian ze czyny których dokonał. *Bitwa o Fort Telendar - Podczas tej dziewięciodniowej bitwy o Fort, Sicarius zdobył swój pióropusz, za akty samobójczej odwagi podczas prowadzenia walk w zwarciu. *Schizma na Meduzie V - Sicarius został poproszony o zapewnienie wsparcia na planecie, którą później potraktowano exterminatusem, ze względu na zbyt dużą liczbę xenos. Niestety, nie udało mu się zdobyć żadnego odznaczenia. *Szturm na Czarne Wybrzeże 855.M41 - Książę Talassar starł się z orkowym Waaagh prowadzonym przez Herszta Zanzaga na planecie. Herszt został zabity, a orkowe Waaagh się załamało, poprzez chcących przejąć władzę orków. *Bitwa kosmiczna w rozpadlinie Halmara - Sicarius na swoim statku, powstrzymał flotę chaosu, a podczas walk na pokładzie starał się powstrzymać M'kara, niestety udało mu się uciec, a Sicarius stracił możliwość zdobycia odznaczenia. *Bitwa o Orlą Bramę 946.M41 - Kapitan II kompanii starł się z wojskami Demonicznego księcia Kora Megrona, którego siły pokonał, a samego księcia wygnał, odnosząc przy tym ciężkie rany. *Polowanie ma Malodrax 971.M41 - Rycerz Macragge wraz z kompanią Krwawych Aniołów wspomógł Imperialnym Pięściom w zlikwidowaniu orków na planecie. *Incydent na Damnos 974.M41 - Sicarius poprowadził szturm na Nekronów, znajdujących się na planecie. Niestety, podczas bitwy został ciężko ranny. Marines wycofali się ratując swego Kapitana. Damnos zostało oddane w zimne nekrońskie ręce. *Kampania na Zeist 997.M41 - Czempion Imperatora wyruszył na Zeist aby wspomóc obecne tam zakony w odparciu ataku, ze strony Tau. Sicarius, wraz z innymi zakonami, szybko pokazał wrogowi ich własną taktykę w wykonaniu Marines. Co zakończyło się ucieczką wojsk Dominium do najbliższego bezpiecznego systemu, czyli za ich własnymi granicami. *Odżywanie Damnnos 999.M41 - Wielki książę Talassar powrócił na Damnos, po swej wcześniejszej porażce, bogatszy o doświadczenia i wojsko. Tym razem, bez większego problemu odbił on planetę z nekrońskich rąk. Wyposażenie thumb|247x247px|Cato Sicarius w swoim pełnym oporządzeniu.Kapitan Cato Sicarius jest jednym z najlepszych wojowników Imperatora. Zdobył liczne odznaczenia, lecz tylko nieliczne przyozdabiają jego potężne artefaktyczne wyposażenie, którym posługuje z ogromną precyzją jak również mocą. Do jego wyposażenia należą: Płaszcz Wasala Jest to kunsztowny, wręcz artefaktyczny pancerz wspomagany, zapewniający ochronę niemalże porównywalną z pancerzem taktycznym drednot, niestety pancerz nie posiada własnego generatora osłony. Jednak nie jest to problemem, gdyż Sicarius posiada, żelazną aureolę. Cechą tak ogromnej ochrony pancerza jest to, iż został on stworzony z utwardzanych materiałów, jak również dodatkowym systemom kontroli i kilku typów pancerzy, z których zaadaptowano najlepsze rozwiązania, które dość często da się zobaczyć niemalże od razu. Na elementy pancerza składają się: *Lewy naramiennik - Jest to lewy naramiennik pancerza Mk. II Krucjata, który należał do byłego dowódcy II kompanii, Kapitana Orara. Obecnie Cato nosi go z dumą naramiennik byłego kapitana, a na nim swoją personalną heraldykę. *Okute buty, nagolenniki, nakolanniki i ochraniacze ud - Są to części z dobrze znanego pancerza Mk.II Krucjata, który bardzo dobrze się sprawował podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Imperatora. *Podbrzusze, rękawice, karwasze i nałokietniki - Są to części pancerza MK VI Corvus, który został opracowany przez samego Corvusa Coraxa, gdyż potrzebowano nowego pancerza wspomaganego. *Plecak i hełm - Są to części pancerza MK VII Aquila, który jest obecnie jednym z podstawowych pancerzy stosowanych przez Adeptus Astartes w 41 tysiącleciu. Wypierany bardzo powoli przez model Mk. VIII Wędrowiec. *Klatka piersiowa - Jest to główna płyta pancerza, zaadaptowana z pancerza Mk VIII Wędrowiec, gdyż jego szczególną cechą, jest kołnierz ochraniający lepiej szyję i cześć głowy wojowników Imperatora. Odznaczenia. thumb|300x300px|Odznaczenia Cato SicariusaKapitan II kompanii zakonu Ultramarines podczas wielu swych walk, w których to dowodził, zdobył wiele odznaczeń, które udowadniają iż jest on jednym z najlepszych bohaterów. Jednak zaledwie kilka z tych odznaczeń widnieje na jego pancerzu, zwanym Płaszczem Suzerena,,. Należą do nich: *Auream Aquila ''(z łac. Złoty Orzeł) - Jest to dwugłowy orzeł symbolizujący pakt Terry z Marsem, jak również symbol Imperium. Jest to odznaka honorowa symbolizująca wielki intelekt i umiejętności osoby ją noszącej. Była to również pierwsza odznaka, którą Lord Ultramaru zdobył podczas kampanii na Dantaro, pierwszy raz będąc Kapitanem II kompanii zakonu. *Personalna Heraldyka - Jest to osobista heraldyka Cato Sicariusa, łącząca w sobie Imperialnego orła z zakonnym herbem Ultramarines i żelazną aureolą, która jest generatorem tarczy. *Eternium Ultra - Jest to relikt Ultramaru, a zarazem oznaka statusu Lorda wszystkich systemów należących do Ultramaries. *Grzebień waleczności - Jest to duży pióropusz, który można zdobyć jedynie za akty niemalże samobójczej odwagi. Kolor jest zależny od domu z jakiego marines się wywodzi. Cato Sicarius ma pomalowany swój pióropusz, kolorami bieli i czerwieni, a zdobył go podczas bitwy o fort Telendrar. *Imperialny Laur - Jest to odznaka przyznawana za niezwykłą lojalność, poświęcenie i umiejętności. Książę Talassar zdobył ją w 731.M41. *Victores Alpha - Jest to przepaska biodrowa przyznawana za akty ogromnego męstwa. Lord Ultramaru otrzymał ją w czasie oblężenia Rynneth V. *Honorifica Valourum - ( z łać. Wartość honoru) - Przyznawana za niezwykłe męstwo i oddanie podczas walki. Mistrz Warty zdobył je walcząc z orkami podczas bitwy w Dizayner. thumb|200px|Ostrze burzy Talassar. Burzowe ostrze Talassar thumb|200px|Pistolet plazmowy Cato Sicariusa.Jest to kunsztowny miecz energetyczny stworzony przez Talassarskich rzemieślników zamieszkujących złamaną wyspę znajdującą się na Talassar. Miecz ten został specjalnie wykonany dla rodu Sicariusów. Zawiera jelec symbolizujący przynależność do określonej rodziny szlacheckiej.Dlatego też jest używany wyłącznie przez Rycerza Macragge i jego ród, gdyż tylko oni mają prawo używać tej broni. Sicarius z niezwykłą starannością dba o swój rodzinny miecz energetyczny, którym posługuje się z niezwykłą precyzją, za sprawa dobrego wyważenia broni, jak również własnych umiejętności bojowych. Dzięki ogromnej, wręcz niezwykłej sile, jak również polu energetycznemu samego ostrza burzy, Sicarius nie ma większego problemu w przecinaniu pojazdów ze słabym pancerze czy nawet średnim pancerzem, jak również wojowników ciężko opancerzonych. Starcie z zwykła piechotą nie stanowi większego problemu, gdyż ich pancerze nie zapewniają im ochrony zdolnej zatrzymać to wspaniałe ostrze energetyczne, które dosłownie, przechodzi przez nich jak rozgrzany nóż przez masło. Pistolet plazmowy Cato Sicariusa Jest to kunsztownie wykonany przez kapłanów maszyny z Marsa pistolet plazmowy, zdolny oddać do 50 strzałów, bez potrzeby wypuszczenia nagrzanych gazów powstałych na skutek jonizacji wodoru w plazmę. Jest on również niezwykle celną bronią. Pistolet używany przez Sicariusa jest znacznie lepszy od standardowego odpowiednika, który przegrzewa się znacznie szybciej i nie powala celnością. Tak jak standardowy, tak i pistolet Rycerza Macragge służy do ostrzelania przeciwnika podczas dążenia do zwarcia i ewentualnego oddania strzału z przyłożenia, chociaż to może poskutkować zniszczeniem broni. Źródła *''Codex: Space Marines 6th Edition str. 82, 97, 346-349'' *''Codex: Space Marines 5th Edition, str. 19, 22, 40, 85'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook 5th Edition str. 18-19, 22, 36-40, 85, 129'' *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium - Sicarius str. 3-4, 7-12, 19-24, 27'' *''White Dwarf 317 (UK), "Medusa V Campaign"'' *''Assault on Black Reach (Novel) by Nick Kyme'' *''Fall of Damnos (Novel) by Nick Kyme'' *''Apocalypse: War Zone Damnos 6th Edition'' *''Gathering Storm - Rise of the Primarch (wersja elektroniczna) str. 82, 92'' Galeria Cato Sicarius prowadzi ludzi do ataku.png|Cato Sicarius prowadzi swych ludzi do ataku. Cato Sicarius vs Nekroni.jpg|Cato Sicarius w walce z nekronami. Ultramarine captain cato sicarius by fonteart-d5eabvw.jpg|Bohaterska postawa. Cato si4.jpg|Podczas palenia ciał poległych wrogów. Cato4.jpg|Cato strzela z pistoletu plazmowego we wroga. Cato3.jpg|Natomiast tutaj z pistoletu boltowego. Cato.jpg|Przybliżenie na Cato i II Kompanię. Kapitan Cato Sicarius.jpg|Dumnie na pustyni. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Ultramarines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines